witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Ghost Story
A Ghost Story is an optional quest in Chapter II or III which Geralt can undertake if he happens to meet a certain thug in a certain house in the slums. The quest does lead to a Romance card, but otherwise has no impact on the narrative. Walkthrough A morning stroll into the wrong neighbourhood quickly climaxes into something more. When Geralt enters the door across from the warehouse in the Temple Quarter's slums during the day, after 6:00 am, and has a look around, he is likely to find a thug. This thug will either already be there, sweeping, or enter after Geralt, if he arrives before 6:00 am. He will demand to know what the witcher is doing there, to which our hero will give one of his quick and less than informative retorts. The thug will then offer the witcher a quest. Apparently, there is a haunted house not far away with some treasure going spare because of the specters. If Geralt meets him there and helps dispatch the ghosts, they can split the treasure. The thug marks the place on the map and leaves. Geralt follows him, but he is too quick and has already vanished from sight, so our hero must rely on his trusty map to find the dwelling. Once there, he enters only to be ambushed by the same thug who sent him there and some backup in the form of three more ne'er-do-wells. It seems they have been holding a half-elf woman captive while waiting for the witcher. A skirmish breaks out, the usual course of action follows and Geralt checks that the damsel is no longer in distress. She does not speak the language very well, but manages to communicate her thanks and that she will give the witcher a reward if he goes to see her later, in the non-human district. She says that she is staying at the dwarven blacksmith's house. This is not the living quarters above the Dwarven blacksmith shop, but the house facing Kalkstein's and Golan Vivaldi's places. It is separated from them by a low wall and so must be accessed from the alley off Peddler street next to the hospital. Not being one to pass up a reward, Geralt finds the half-elf a while later, at the blacksmith's house and gets in a little practice speaking some Old Speech. If his memory serves him correctly, a roll in the sack ensues. Notes * In the thug's house, not the haunted house, in the wardrobe, is a copy of Lara's Gift. * Doing this quest allows Geralt to trade with the dwarven blacksmith who can be found in the Dwarven blacksmith shop if he was not already on good terms with him. * This quest can be postponed to Chapter III (either by not completing it or even not taking it in Chapter II), where it can be used to get back in the good graces of the dwarven blacksmith after completing Six Feet Under. * The key found on the remains of the thug is the key to the "haunted house" you find him in. Geralt can not re-enter this house later without it. Phases A Ghost Story I should find out what's going on in a haunted house in the quarter of the poor. I should find out what's going on in a haunted house. The Half-Elf I killed the thugs who lured me into a trap. I think they wanted to kill the half-elf they were keeping. I should talk to her. I should talk to the half-elf. (500 XP) Reward The half-elf thanked me for rescuing her and promised to reward me. I should meet her at the house of the nonhumans. I should meet the half-elf in the nonhumans' house. (2000 XP) Videos File:Half-elf quest cs:Strašidelný dům de:Das Spukhaus es:La casa encatada hu:A kísértetház it:La casa infestata pl:Nawiedzony dom ru:Дом с привидениями (квест) Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher quests